memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Cardassian Union
: "Control is the only thing that matters, methods are not important. Efficiency is what counts in the end. Exploit what you conquer for in the struggle for survival, every resource is critical. History is written by the victors." - Narrator of Cardassian Intro in Birth of the Federation. The Cardassian Union, also referred to as the Cardassian Empire, is an interstellar political entity in the Alpha Quadrant, headed by the civilian Detapa Council and the military Central Command, based on planet Cardassia Prime. :The name Cardassian Empire is first used in the episode "Ensign Ro"; the term Cardassian Union is introduced in "Chain of Command", and the two seem to be used interchangably. History :See main article: 'Cardassian history.'' The balance of political power between the Detapa Council and Central Command has shifted numerous time through history, influenced at times by the Obsidian Order, Cardassia's secretive intelligence organization. In 2372, the Detapa Council took control of the government, sparking suspicions of a Dominion-influenced coup and leading to a Klingon invasion. (''DS9'' episode: "The Way of the Warrior") In 2373, Gul Skrain Dukat, then military advisor to the Detapa Council, secretly negotiated an alliance with the Dominion, making himself the nominal head of the Cardassian Union. (DS9 episode: "By Inferno's Light") In the aftermath of the Dominion War, a democratic government was established, headed by Alon Ghemor. (DS9 novel: A Stitch in Time) Government and Politics Through their entire expansionist period, the Cardassian government was a military dictatorship called the Central Command. Although traditionally under the control of the Detapa Council, the civilian ruling body, both the Central Command and the Obsidian Order intelligence angecy often operated with virtual autonomy. The two agencies often vied wth each other over governmental control and policies. ( ) A special military liason office was present that served to link the Central Command to that of the Obsidian Order. It was effectively considered a neutral position though it had little power over the direction of the Order. ( ) A civilian uprising to overthrow the Central Command restored power to the Detapa Council, but it remained influential in politics and society. When the Cardassians concluded their alliance with the Dominion, Cardassia became a virtual dictatorship, with Gul Dukat in command. ( ) Following the Dominion War the Cardassian Union became a representative democracy. However, previously (2375) it was a military dictatorship. The Detapa Council acts as the legislature of the Union. Groups *Detapa Council *Cardassian Central Command *Obsidian Order (dissolved) **Applied Science Directorate ***Bajor Division *Cardassian Intelligence Bureau *Cardassian dissident movement *Cardassian Guard *Cardassian Finance Ministry *Cardassian Ministry of Trade *Cardassian Science Ministry *Cardassian Ministry of Justice *Cardassian Supreme Tribunal *Cardassian Bureau of Identification *Loyalty Investigation Board *Oralian Way *Revanche Party *True Way Foreign Relations As of 2369, the Cardassians were allied with the Klaestron. (DS9 episode: "Dax") *Bajoran-Cardassian Treaty *Jankata Accord *Federation-Cardassian Treaty Military :"Those who fail the Union aren't demoted - they are ''eliminated." - Olij Merant'' The primary space force of the Cardassian Union is the Cardassian Guard, which is administrated by Central Command. The Obsidian Order served as the primary intelligence organization for the Union, but no longer. A common award given by the Cardassian Union is the Legate's Crest of Valor. (VOY: Nothing Human) Though the Proficient Service Medallion was also a prestigious award. (DS9 episode Duet) The head of the military and of Central Command was a Cardassian who held the rank of [Gul-Tar. ( ) In 2367, the military made use of transporters with active feed pattern buffers, despite the Federation having more advanced transporter technology. The Guard also made use of high energy subspace fields on ships to jam enemy sensors. The Cardassian Union also possessed inferior replicator technology to that of the Federation, as of 2369. (TNG episode: "The Wounded", DS9 episode: "Emissary") The Cardassian Guard was divided into orders; following the withdrawal from Bajor in 2369, both the Fourth and Seventh Orders were stationed near Bajoran space. (DS9 episode: "Emissary") :The Trager may be the flagship of the Cardassian Guard in 2375. Culture Cardassian colonies tend to have a Re-education Center present on the planet in order to ensure the loyalty of the population. ( ) The Oralian Way is a repressed religious group in the Cardassian Union. (DS9 novel: A Stitch in Time) The Lek was the unit of currency present within the Union. '''See also: *Dujonian's Hoard Territory Territory belonging to the Cardassian Union is bordered by four other states: the Federation, the Tzenkethi Coalition, the Ferengi Alliance, and the Breen Confederacy. In the 2330s, the Union was also adjacent to territory belonging to the Ubarrak Primacy; the two powers both maintained a presence in the "Oblivion" sector. (STA novel: Oblivion) In 2368, territories near the borders of the Union included the Federation worlds Minos Korva and Solarion IV, the neutral planets Torman V and Tohvun III, and the Valo system, located approximately 13,000 kilometers from the border in neutral territory. Federation facilities near the border at this time included Starbase 211, Lya Station Alpha, and the Argus Array. (TNG episodes: "The Wounded", "Ensign Ro", "Chain of Command", "Parallels") Sectors 21305 and 21503 are on the Federation side of the border. (TNG episodes: "The Wounded", "Ensign Ro") Cardassian territory was at least partially re-defined in 2369, as the Cardassians withdrew from Bajor. In 2371, Prophet's Landing was the Bajoran colony closest to the new Cardassian border. (DS9 episodes: "Emissary", "Heart of Stone") Planets *Amleth Prime *Cardassia *Cardassia III (DS9 episode: "Prophet Motive") *Cardassia IV (DS9 episode: "The Homecoming") *Celtris III (TNG episode: "Chain of Command") *Doltec *Kestian *Lazon II (DS9 episode: "Defiant") *Omekla III (DS9 episode: "Defiant") *Orias III (DS9 episode: "Defiant") *Ventani II (DS9 episode: "Tears of the Prophets") Star systems *Chin'toka system (DS9 episode: "Tears of the Prophets") *Cuellar system (TNG episode: "The Wounded") *Dameron system (DS9 episode: "Defiant") *Davon system (DS9 novel: Devil in the Sky) *Hurik system *Kelrabi system (TNG episode: "The Wounded") *Ketch'Tor asteroid belt *Orias system ('DS9'' episode: "Defiant") *Pentath system *Torg'Q system (DS9 episode: "Tears of the Prophets") *Ventani system (DS9 episode: "Tears of the Prophets") Other features *Almatha sector (DS9 episode: "Defiant") *Farside Station (DS9 novel: Betrayal) *McAllister C-Five Nebula (TNG episode: "Chain of Command") *Outpost 47 (DS9 episode: "Defiant") *Rokat colony (DS9 episode: "Defiant") *Sector 21505 (TNG episode: "The Wounded") Conflicts *Lissepian Campaign *Ubarrack Conflict *Betreka Nebula Incident *First Klingon-Cardassian War *Second Klingon-Cardassian War Alternate versions In a parallel universe visited by Worf in 2370, the Cardassian Empire was overthrown by the Bajorans. In this same universe, a Cardassian served as the conn officer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise]], suggesting an alliance between the Empire and the Federation. (TNG episode: "Parallels") In an alternate continuity caused by the death of Benjamin Sisko in 2372, the Cardassians entered into a mutual defense pact with the Bajorans, to defend against the Klingon Empire. (DS9 episode: "The Visitor") In one alterate timeline set after 2375 which was created by the formation of the Red Wormhole and the star of the War of the Prophets; the Cardassian Union and its people would be destroyed by the Grigari and the Bajoran Ascendancy. The Hub worlds and the Union Territories would be destroyed and by the year 2400 there was nothing left of the Union beyond scattered groups of mercenaries, refugees and madmen. (DS9 novel: Millennium The War of the Prophets) Connections * Category:States Category:Alpha Quadrant States